Las cosas buenas deberían caer siempre del cielo
by Kmiya
Summary: Ace es una persona fuerte. Fuerte y valiente. Pero no cree poder compararse con Luffy. Muchos spoilers.


**¤ Prompts:** Quebrar | _Wherever you are. Whatever it takes_ .  
**¤ Palabras:** 891.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler del 555 en adelante y escrito antes de leer el 558 (manga), toques shonen ai (ligeritos). Mucho uso de "y" y "porque" y repetición de nombres. Ah, sí, y muchas flores para Luffy.  
**¤ Notas:** ¿Me creerán que lloriqueé mientras lo escribía? (Nada tiene que ver que me releí esos caps con _Share the World_ sonando una y otra vez de fondo que, fregado, ya debo de aprendérmela de memoria). Para el DTM de Crack&Roll, 10Pairings y un meme.

* * *

**Las cosas buenas _deberían_ caer siempre del cielo**

Ace es una persona fuerte. Fuerte y valiente. Y desde que se enteró de sus orígenes asumió sin problemas que, tarde o temprano -al hacerse a la mar-, llegaría el día en que deba enfrentarse al mundo entero (o sólo a la Marina y al Gobierno Mundial, que es casi lo mismo). Pero nunca fue capaz de imaginarse que ese enfrentamiento se presentaría como la guerra que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Ace creía –siempre lo creyó- que él sería el único afectado. Que la 'maldición' de ser el hijo de Roger sólo le afectaría a él, no que jalaría a medio mundo en su desgracia.

Ace es una persona fuerte, con un valor que sólo unos cuantos han sentido con la misma intensidad que él. Pero aún así las personas fuertes tienen sus límites, y aquella batalla sobrepasaba el suyo por mucho (demasiado), al grado de comenzar a quebrarse (más de lo que ya estaba, aún más).

Se sentía idiota. Por haberse dejado atrapar tan fácilmente. Por ser utilizado como cebo. Por haber metido a (casi) todos sus amigos y conocidos en tan cruel batalla. Pero, sobre todo, por no poder hacer nada. Sólo observar. Observar cómo su _familia_ pelea, cayendo algunos en el proceso.

Y cree que puede soportarlo. Que puede seguir manteniendo una expresión de indiferencia hasta que todo eso termine -ya sea que gane alguno de los bandos o que lo maten antes de tiempo. La verdad ya se hizo a la idea, así que no le preocupa tanto ese aspecto (y eso es una mentira descarada de su parte)- para no darle ningún placer a su ejecutor.

Y es en ese momento en que Oars aparece y lucha intentando llegar a su lado y cuando está a punto de hacerlo cae. Oars _cae_. Y está seguro de poder escuchar, con suma claridad, como algo dentro de él se resquebraja (_aún más_). Ace aprieta los dientes, con fuerza, deseando que el dolor le prohíba gritar (más de lo que ya lo ha hecho). Porque _quiere_ gritar, quiere levantarse y correr y tomar la mano de Oars y gritarle _«¡Llegaste! ¿Ves? Estoy aquí,_ aquí_. Llegaste y me alcanzaste. Lo hiciste»_ y así demostrarle que su intento no fue en vano. Pero no puede. No eso al menos. Y sólo grita su nombre, con impotencia (y se odia más por eso).

Y cuando cree que ya nada puede ser peor -porque lo cree y se siente un iluso, porque sabe que en las guerras nunca deja de haber _peores cosas_-, que ya no puede sentirse peor, es cuando Garp hace acto de presencia. Si Ace no se había sentido lo _suficientemente_ culpable (por todo), el verlo llorar, de esa forma, a _Garp_, provoca que las fisuras se hagan más grandes, sintiendo que de un momento a otro terminará quebrándose por completo, sin posibilidades de juntar las piezas y volverlas a poner en su lugar.

Se pregunta cómo pueden empeorar las cosas, porque en definitiva la vida la ha tomado contra él (y que joda, la verdad, que él está seguro de no haberle hecho nada para merecerse eso. Que recuerde, claro). Y es cuando recuerda aquel dicho que nunca le gustó –ese de _"Las cosas buenas **no** caen del cielo"_ o algo así–, y más ahora, que parece contradecirse (monumentalmente). Porque Luffy cae del cielo (literalmente, con barco, tripulación y toda la cosa) y el muy desconsiderado grita contento al verlo. _Sonríe_, cómo sólo Luffy sabe hacerlo. Y Ace cree que está en el lugar equivocado o que finalmente toda aquella presión y estrés lo ha vuelto loco, porque _no_ debería de sentirse aliviado al verlo (no en ese lugar ni en ese momento, al menos). Pero algo extraño sucede, porque su sola presencia –la de Luffy, y la de su sonrisa– han logrado que, pese a la angustia momentánea, se calme.

Y aún se siente quebrarse. Pero también siente que, si lo hace en ese momento, Luffy tomará cada una de las piezas y las juntara e intentará pegarlas. Y puede que se tarde mucho (porque Luffy no es bueno para esas cosas), pero no dejará de intentarlo hasta que lo haga bien, hasta que reconstruya a Ace, pieza por pieza y lo saque de ese lugar, sano y salvo. Porque así de terco es Luffy, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Porque, al parecer, Luffy es capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno (que eso es Impel Down) y salir de él en una pieza. Y no detenerse ahí, sino también es capaz de terminar en medio de una guerra. Todo por salvarlo. A él. A Ace.

Y Ace siente que no lo merece. A Luffy. Ni como amigo ni como hermano, menos como algo más. Y aún así no puede evitar sonreír, al verlo discutir con su padre (Shirohige, el _verdadero y único_ padre que ha tenido), como si todo aquello fuera un día común y corriente y no la peor batalla de la historia.

Ace es una persona fuerte y valiente. Pero no cree poder compararse con Luffy. Porque nadie es como él. Quien le puede asegurar, con una simple sonrisa, que saldrá vivo de esa. Y que todo esta bien, estará bien, a pesar de lo roto que puedas estar por dentro.

Y eso que Luffy se considera más bueno rompiendo cosas que reparándolas.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
